


For Love and What's Right

by navaan



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beauregard to the rescue, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drabble, F/F, Rescue Missions, Slave Trade, Sort of fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: Yasha and the others were taken. Beau takes a stand.





	For Love and What's Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatKing_Catkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatKing_Catkin/gifts).



> You can follow me for fic updates on [tumblr](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/navaanwrites). This fic has a post on the tumblr [here](https://navaanwrites.tumblr.com/post/176096303185/critical-role-drabbles) in case you want to share it. It also has a page on my [Dreamwidth](https://navaan.dreamwidth.org/614827.html).

Beau has dreamed of impressing Yasha from the start. She hasn't seen this coming though. 

"Fight me," she shouts across the place. "Anyone who dares bid money on any person being sold here."

Fjord is there in on cage, Jester in another.

But Yasha's eyes falling on Beau from behind the bars of hers are the ones that count. 

This amazing strong woman is shackled and bruised. Beau wants to see someone bleed for that.

Weapons are drawn.

People are murmuring. 

From her cage, Yasha whispers: "Give them hell."

And with that Beau knows she's invincible.

Yasha's love is strength.


End file.
